bleach: war with your self
by neolanky
Summary: this is something im doing for the funny of it.


Bleach

It had been some time from when Orihime had been kidnapped by Aizen and you told her that she would be walking home from school now she properly just cry but Ichigo and the others came and saved her.

Beating Anzim and all the espade was a not easy but they had come for her and she was always thankful for that. But that didn't mean that the hollows where gone since the she had returned back. She her self had defeated three hollows on her own with the others arriving just after the fight but over the last to weeks the Hollows had vanishing just as she or ant one got there.

Then she felt it. "a hollow" she said as she ran in its direction. She seen someone in a Shinigami uniform running over the roof tops to the hollow that seemed to be in the park. She thought it was Ichigo due to the high spiritual pressure but she failed to notice that the Shinigami's hair colour was brown.

Getting closure she seen the hollow that looked like a dog and who she thought was Ichigo that had over taken her. It wasn't Ichigo but someone she had never seen before. he looked the same age as her but for some reason she hid behind a tree to wait and see who he was then heard him say.

"WERE IS HE" the

"oh and who would that be then" the hollow said.

The boy just leaped at it the hollow in a fit of rage with his Zanpakuto baring down but he was hit sending him to the ground.

"foolish boy. Your just to slow" the hollow said as it started to run at the boy as he was just getting up.

"LOOK OUT" Orihime shouted already making a shield to protected him but then in a flash the boy was standing behind the hollow with it stopped in its tracks.

"then your of no use to me" the boy said as the hollow then split into pieces and vanished leaving only Orihime and the boy but he was facing the same way as she was so she couldn't see his face but his top robs had no hood and no sleeve on it leaving his arms bare with fingerless gloves with more bandages come up to his elbow and that's when she seen his Zanpakuto.

There was two people Orihime knew that had there Zanpakuto in its realest form because of there spiritual pressure (Ichigo and captain Kenpachi) but she never thought that there would some one else out there with that much as she her self was starting to fell the amount coming form him.

His Zanpakuto was slightly longer than the length of Ichigo's but looked more like his when he first became a Shinigami, it was completely strait apart form the curve at the end of the blade with a small part of the blade continuing over the handle (as it had no guard on it) to cover his hand but then she seen him turn and look around.

He had brown hair, blue eye's but he didn't look like he was from Japan. He was still looking around till he look at Orihime then it looked like he just nosiest something. Namely the fact that she was looking right at him.

"Hello" was all she said but face turned to shock as he stuttered/said . "y…you can see me" he said pointing at him self.

Orihime just nodded till she felt the others coming and so did the boy as he ran off.

"hay Orihime" Ichigo shouted with Rukia, Ishida and Chado close behind.

"did you dell with the hollow?" Rukia asked

"no it was a anther Shinigami" Orihime said this got there attention as Ichigo and Rukia

"could soul society have sent him" Ishida asked

"no there are no other Shinigami in the area" Rukia said thinking to her self.

"well we'll have to wait till he shows up agene" Ichigo said as they left not noticing the two people hiding behind the tress.

"Who were they" the first person said

"not a clue. But the girl could see you" the second said

"I know. You think we should approach them know. I mean we've Shinigami as well?" The first said leaning on the tree.

"Sounds a lot better then what ever you where turning into" the second said.

"I was hoping to avoid that experience you ass face" the first said.

"hehehe I think we should. What could happen? If we get in some trouble we run. I mean I'm fast and your faster" the second said.

"But that guy with the big sword on his back. Did you fell that" the first asked.

"Like I couldn't. Its like being around you when your using your sword" he replied.

Silence pasted as the two stood there then the seconded said "so do we move on or stay?"

He stood there thinking then said "we'll see what the others think".

The next day Orihime and the gang decided to go into the city from hollow hunting as there was a lack of hollow (and as it was a Saturday). To say it was crowded would be an under statement but still they did what people there age would normally do (like any thing they do is normal) like going into shops with the guys staying away from anything to girly but that changed when they hit the food court. Sting down to there food the subject of moves to winter plain as even know it was getting cold but then it went to the subject of the mystery Shinigami.

"So? You think well be seeing the knew Shinigami any time soon" Ichigo said then taking a sip of his drink.

"It sounded like he was looking for something so I don't think he would stay if what ever he's looking for isn't here" Rikua said crossing her arms.

Everyone was nodding in agreement excepted for Orihime who was polling a strange face and pointing as well. Following in her fingers direction they all seen a group of five people sitting at the other side of the court.

The tallest of the lot looked a bit like Chad as he was around of age of seventeen but his hair reddish and didn't cover his eye's that where framed by a pair of thin dark sunglasses. He wore simple black t-shirt and jeans.

The boy next to him looked that same age had dark blond hair that was down to his jaw line and green eye's. He wore a white baggies and light blue opened short sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt with a cross on it.

The next person was a girl but she looked a younger then the first two (fourteen-ish). Long jet black hair that was polled back into a ponytail and brown eye's. Her three-cwoter length jacket was a very dark purple with pink cherry blossom design on the back and right arm of it. For the angel it looked like she had on a mini-skirt with black boot to top it of. The next was dress well like a ninja (yes a ninja) with blond hair and grey eye's.

Know even thou it had been two seconds of them looking at them it was the last person sitting there that cached there eye' as he matched the disruption of that Shinigami Orihime had seen last night but know he had a black sleeveless hooded top with a black t-shirt underneath. Dark baggy jeans with black boots.

It looked they were talking about something till the one person they had that description of tilting his head back but turned to look there way.

Just like the privies night he looked past them then his site set on Orihime and the others. He bilked a foe time as if trying to recognise who she was till his eye's went weighed and the five of them ran with Ichigo and the other on there tail.

"HAY GET BACK HERE" Ichigo shouted as the group was still running from them but they where caching up fast till they heard "SPILL UP" and the three boys went there own way as the girls went the same way.

"DAIM IT" Ichigo again shouted as they know split up to stop them. Rukia went after the two girls as Chad went fort the tallest. Ishida going for the white dressed one levee in Ichigo with the one seen last night with Orihime behind him.

Ichigo and Orihime and ran after the mystery boy to the park as he but Ichigo had had enough. taking out Substitute Shinigami bag/tablet and hit him self in the chest leaving his body behind and moving in front of him as he skidded to a halt.

"That's fair enough pal." Ichigo said. The boy looking for a way out but seen no way to run as he didn't know what had happened to his friends.

The boy looked back at the body of Ichigo and Orihime trying to poll his body way. He them polled out a small pill from his pocket and said "out of the way"

"not until you tell us who you are" Ichigo said as the boy plastid the pill in his mouth and said "oh well" and swallowed the pill and intently he separated from his body as it fell back but then got it's footing and stood up.

Orihime looked at him and it was definably him. The Shinigami uniform, the big sword on his back but know she could make out that the sword and a chain around the handle and that the blade and chips and scraps all over it.

The boy looked back to Ichigo'd body then at Orihime. But he looked right at her eyes then he turned back to Ichigo and said "red help the girl with his body. And don't let harm come to them ok" and his body moved to help.

This confused Ichigo but didn't say as the boy said "so you got a name?".

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. What about you?" Ichigo said then the boy looked at Orihime. "oh I'm **Inoue Orihime hehehe" Orihime said nervously as he nodded then said "my name's Beko " **

**"what just Beko. Odd name" Ichigo said **

**Beko only smiled and said "ye well know that the introductions are over how about we get down to biasness" as the chain around his swords handle shattered. **


End file.
